fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/TDPL2 Revenge of Tohru Episode 12 Autumn Pairings
Here's the deal. I have about four major priorities for the month of July. I have two online classes that I have to get done by July 23, I believe. I also have a vacation trip from July 1-10, so I won't post anything between that time. Also, I have a camp for my marching band which I am in. And then, there's TDPL2. My goal is to finish the season by the time July ends. My schedule is crazy, and you guys are a part of that. I apologize for my editing taking sometimes MONTHS at a time. Thank you all for supporting my blog/show. Special shoutouts go to Rifqitheflipper and Summer4ever. The two of you comment a lot, and I am grateful for that.- Sjhawesome Chris: Last time on TDPL2, the campers' competition took a dark turn as they spent the night at an old, gothic mansion. I tricked Tohru into thinking that I was blackmailing the campers, and everyone but Deano found the motive to kill someone. Tohru was arrested, and Iggy was surprisingly voted off. Only six are left! Who will go home tonight? Find out now on Total Drama Papa Louie 2! *spa hotel Deano: It's so sad. Clover: What's wrong? Did your pet die? Is something going on in your family? Deano: Only two Gondoliers are left! Clover: Oh, I thought it was something serious. *confessional Deano: WHYYYYYY?! THE GONDOLIERS WERE MEANT TO WIN! THEY HAD TO! Clover: Deano's driving me crazy. Lately, he's been a blubbering mess because he won't stop talking about how the Gondoliers should have more. The teams are merged! *end confessional Robby: We need to take out people that we can't trust. Xandra is a logical choice. Olivia: But if we take Xandra out, the others will target us as threats. Robby: Hmm, you're right. Deano isn't a threat. Olivia: OK, if he loses, we vote for him. Sienna: (PA) Hello everyone! Chris told me to tell you guys to get into three pairs of two. Then follow me. Xolo: Good. I can do this. Xandra: We are kicking everyone else's butts. Deano: Clover, we Gondoliers will win. Clover: Yeah, whatever. Olivia: Come on, Robby. Robby: I'm coming. (laughs) Chris: Welcome, final six. You will be doing the Sienna challenge. Your challenge is easy today. You will go to the forest and survive for a night. Then you get to come back and meet me at the bonfire the next morning. The last pair will be sent to elimination while everyone else will have immunity. When you get to your spot, you will only have a pot, a fishing rod, and materials to build a tent. On your mark, get set, GO! Xandra: Come on, Xolo. Let's go! Robby: This way! Deano: Gondoliers! Gondoliers! Chris: And they're off! Each pair is going a different way! Clover: Here's our tent! Deano: Good. we can set up camp. Clover: How do you set up a tent again? Deano: Just let me do it. Olivia: Look, Robby, there's the tent stuff! Robby: Let's make our tent! Olivia: OK, where are the instructions? Robby: Um, I don't think there are any. Olivia: This will be hard. Xandra: Xolo, the tent is here! We can set up camp! Xolo: Cool! Xandra: We are so winning right now. Deano: The tent is done! Clover: Great! Robby: I think that our tent is doing fine. Olivia: Yeah, our tent looks weird. Robby: But we tried it out, and we both fit inside, so it still counts, right? Olivia: I guess so. Chris: Time to make this challenge more fun for me. (PA) Campers, we just released a bear in the woods. Sienna: (PA) It's Brown! Remember him? He was so fun. Too bad we were separated. Sometimes things aren't meant to be. Chris: (PA) Give me that back! Anyways, beware of the bear. Deano: Pssh, bears are easygoing and calm. Brown: GROWLLLLLL! Clover: You just had to say something! Chris: How will Deano and Clover get out of this bear-y bad situation? Find out after the break! *break Chris: And we're back! Let's go back to Clover and Deano! Clover: (scream) Deano: This is all the Tangerini's fault! Ugh! Clover: (facepalm) *confessional Clover: Seriously? Those could be his dying words and he's still talking smack about the other four! *end confessional Clover: (throws a bone) Go get it and go somewhere else! Brown: (runs away) Deano: Let's get something for dinner! Clover: How? Deano: We have a fishing rod. Clover: I can't fish. Deano: I'll do it. Xandra: It's about time we should have dinner. Xolo, go fish for some food. Xolo: You got it. Deano: I'm getting fish for the Gondoliers. Xolo: Hi Deano! Deano: Oh hey. (sarcastic) Xolo: Geez, I'm trying to be nice. Deano: Well, I'm trying to get some fish! Xolo: I hope you find nothing! Deano: Right back at you! Xolo: I got something! Deano: I got something, too! Both: (pulls on rod. Both find they are pulling the same fish) Xolo: That's my fish! Deano: I saw it first! Xolo: I have an idea. Why don't we share the fish? Deano: Fine, I'll take the tai- Xolo: Dibs on the tail! (laughs and runs away) Deano: Oh gosh. (gulps) Robby: I'm going to fish for some food. Olivia: OK, come right back! *confessional Olivia: I feel that Robby and I will get to the final two! We're a good couple! We even agreed that the winner gives 40% of the money to the other. *end confessional Robby: I got some fish! Olivia: YAY! Xandra: It's not much, but it's good. You fought Deano for this fish? Xolo: Yes. Xandra: Good job. Clover: No offense, but this tastes horrible. Deano: It's not that bad! Clover: It's disgusting! Deano: Well, what could possibly get worse about this? (tent falls over) Clover: Great. Juuuuust great. Xandra: We should get some sleep. We'll be feeling good in the morning. I'll take the first watch. Xolo: Alright. Robby: Let's go to sleep. Olivia: Yes we should. Clover: I'm going to bed under a pile of leaves. You OK? Deano: I'm fine. *confessional Deano: I don't feel so good. I probably ate something bad, but the fish wasn't that bad. *end confessional Xandra: This is so nice. Peace and quiet. (1 hour later) Xandra: Your turn on the watch, Xolo! Xolo: (sleepily) What? OK. I'm going to watch- for threats. (falls asleep) (next morning) Robby: I feel great! Olivia: Morning! Time to go back to Chris! Robby: Can we have breakfast first? Olivia: Do you want to win the spa hotel? Robby: Good point. Let's go! Clover: I feel good. Deano, let's head back to Chris. Deano: Must- stay- awake. Tangerini- threats! Clover: Deano! Xolo: What? What? Xandra, wake up! Xandra: You didn't get meup for the next shift. Xolo: I fell asleep. Xandra: Come on, let's move! Chris: I can't see anything yet. Sienna: They're coming. I know it. Chris: Wait, I see someone! Robby: We made it! Olivia: Woohoo! Chris: You guys win! And as a bonus, you get to eat a nice breakfast while waiting for the other four. Clover: Deano! Come on! We have to win! Deano: Win- Gondoliers! Clover: I know! Come on, we're going to lose! Chris: Hey, look, someone else is here! Xandra: We made it! Xolo: Oh, no. We got second place. Chris: Which means Clover and Deano lose. Oh no. Just kidding. You are free to eat a breakfast while you wait. Clover: (dragging Deano) You really need to stop this. We probably just lost! Deano: We're losing? NO, WE ARE NOT! (runs as fast as he can) Clover: Finally! Chris: Finally! Look who showed up! Our losers! Everyone, go on with the day today and decide who you're voting out. Then, come back this evening to the bonfire ceremony. Xandra: We know, Chris! Deano: Oh man, I can't believe we lost to Tangerini trash! Olivia: Excuse me? Deano: That's right. Xandra: Um, what did you just call us? Deano: Tangerini trash. All of you, you'll never win! Except for Clover and me, everyone here is trash. Xandra: Xolo, you better hold me back! Olivia: Not today, honey. He's mine. Robby: I could probably beat him up right now. Let me do it. Xolo: Everyone, please. This problem we will deal with tonight! *bonfire Chris: OK, well since Robby, Olivia, Xandra, and Xolo are safe, they all get marshmallows. Clover, Deano, one of you got five votes. Clover? Clover: Yes? Chris: Looks like you're going to have to say goodbye to Deano, because he is tonight's loser. Xandra: Guess karma isn't that nice, now is it? Deano: And to think, the Gondoliers had a chance. Clover: I still have a chance! Deano: Bye, Clover! (gets shot) Chris: Only five are left! Who will come out on top? And who will be our next big flop? Find out next time on TDPL2! *confessional Xolo: (calls Raldlynn) Radlynn: Hello? Oh hi, Xolo. Xolo: Deano got eliminated. Radlynn: I'm still pretty mad that your sister got out Sarge Fan! Xolo: Relax. I'm going to cheat the votes and get out Robby, Olivia, and Clover. I have a fake deal with Xandra that I'm splitting the money with her, wen I'm splitting the money with you. Radlynn: Perfect. Don't tell anyone about his. Not even Xandra. Thanks! Win for us. Xolo: Oh, trust me. I won't tell a soul. *end confessional Clue: Yeah, only Akari, Alberto, and Bertha are left. So pick two. Here's a hint. Bert. Category:Blog posts